


The Runaway

by MrsMalfoy89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMalfoy89/pseuds/MrsMalfoy89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione starts a new life away from everything and everyone she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione stands there in Harry's old quidditch jersey and black leggings looking at the stick in her hand crying quietly before decided she can't ask Harry to give up anymore of himself. She flicks her wand as her stuff starts to pack itself in her beaded bag, as she slides the diamond off her finger and starts to write. 

My Dearest Harry,  
My love I'm so sorry, but I must leave. You have given so much of your self to the war, that I can not be selfless and ask you to give up any more for me. Harry you deserve to live and be happy, so please do that for me live life to its fullest. I love you more then you will ever know.  
Love,  
Hermione 

She takes one more look around the apprtment as she pulls one her favorite pictures of them off the bookcase sliding it into her beaded bag as well. She locks the door and walks out for the last time.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Harry walks though the door and knows something is wrong as soon as he steps foot in the apartment. "Hermione, baby I'm home." He turns the light switch and sees something sparkle from the kitchen counter. Walking over he sees the note and her ring picking them both up he opens the letter. Once he read it he slams it down on the counter turning and walking right back to search for her because he knows he can't live without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later .... 

Harry lays on a beach in the South of France soaking up the sun living his life finally like Hermione had asked him to do all those years ago. And that's when it happens he hears her laugh, thinking he must be going crazy imaging it he lays there with he eyes close until he hears it again. Finally sitting up slowly, looking around he sees her, he about to get up and run to her until he notices that she is chasing a small girl around on the sand, running to the water and back again. He's mesmerized by the sight, Hermione is flawless and the little girl is beautiful with Hermione's curls just slightly darker then Hermione's with pale skin. But he mouth hits the ground as the little girl turns his way and he sees a pair of hauntingly familiar eyes, bright big green eyes, his mother's eyes ... His eyes. He waits a little bit longer watching them play until the little girl is playing in the sand a little ways from Hermione who is sitting on a blanket with a book in her hand reading and looking up every few minutes to check on the girl. He then makes his move walking up behind her he whispers in her ear "she's beautiful, and such an amazing color of eyes." Hermione whips her head around mouth open, staring. "Well hello Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, please not right now." He nods his head, but sits down beside her. "You look amazing Mione', I've missed you." She turns her head and looks at him " I've missed you too Harry." The little girl runs back in thier direction but stops short when she notices the man sitting with her mommy. "It's ok hunny come over here and meet mommy's friend Harry." The little girl runs to her mommy burying her face in her shoulder, after a few seconds she peeks out past her hair and says " Hi, I'm Hayden." Harry smiles and sticks out his hand for her to shake which she takes "Hi Hayden, I'm Harry." "Mommy I'm hungry" " alright baby well let's go home and get something to eat" "Harry would you like to join us?" He nods and follows them off the beach and to a side ally to apparition to her small cottage by the beach. As they walk in Hayden asks if Harry can have a tea party with her while they wait for lunch. "Well that's up to Harry, love." He shakes his yes and follows the girl out to the garden and sits at a small table with her favorite dolls as she pours them pretend cups of tea. A little while latter Hermione steps outside with a small smile on her face as she watches her daughter playing with her father. Transfiguring the table to be slightly larger she sits their lunch down and waves her wand for the glasses of lemon aid to follow. After they eat lunch Harry, Hermione, and Hayden sit in the garden swing until the little girl is asleep on Harry's shoulder as he runs his fingers though her hair he turns to her mother and finally speaks. " and why would you have believed I was better off without this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story but I just feel like I don't do it justice looking for anyone willing to co write with me or just take it over completly. Pm if interested

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder "Why don't we take her up to her room and I can pull me pensive out so you can view my memories of her." He nods his head, and arranges the tiny tot so he can stand up with her still in his arms. Hermione leads the way opening the back door for him as she points down the hall "Her room is up the stairs second door on the right, when you're ready my office is down stairs." Carrying her up the stairs into her room he stops at the door way and smiles as he looks around. Seeing a pretty little girl's room in soft lavenders and creams, a massive book self in the corner filled to the brim with children's books. Also looking around he sees a cream over stuff chair with a lavender pilliow with a golden stitch on it, looking around more he smiles as he sees that they have been incorporated into most of the room on pillows, her quilt, even some hung up on pictures on the wall. Pulling the covers back he places her down on her bed and tucks her in, moving some of her dark curls out of her face and kissing her on the forehead. He walks out of her room pausing at the door again to look back at her knowing she is everything he wants in life but not knowing if Hermione will allow him to be part of her life. He walks down the stairs peeking in a few rooms before he finds her office. It's so Hermione full of books a large desk in the center, strolled with parchment and quills everywhere. And right in the center is her stone pensive he sighs as he walks over to it looking at Hermione as she is holding her wand to her forehead before pulling the memory and placing it into the pensive. " I think that is everything I'll be in the kitchen when you're done feel free to ask me anything afterwards." As she gives him a sad smile and walks out of the room before he takes a deep breath placing his head into the pensive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story but I just don't have time to write it would love someone to take it over or co write with me shoot me a message if Intrested

As Harry finally stopped falling and caught his breath, He looked around at the memory. He was standing in their flat watching her cry holding something in her hand. He takes a few steps closer to see that it's the positive pregnancy test. Hermione is mumbling to herself about him just getting the Head Auror position and how she is ruining his life. He just shakes his head looking at her just wishing she had talked to him before she had decided that. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

He's falling again into another memory and this ones takes his breath away. Hermione is standing in front of a full length mirror staring at her naked form, swelled with his daughter. All he wants to be able to at the moment is walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her, and tell her how beautiful she looks .

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

This one terrifies him as soon as he catches his breath. Hermione is laid out on a hospital bed feet propped up and she screams bloody murder. She's drenched in sweat and looks completely exhausted. The doctor is telling her to push just one more time and she's crying saying she can't do anymore. His heart breaks right there. Just imagining had he been in that very room comforting her telling her she could. He walks up beside her as his hand automatically goes to push some sweaty curls off her forehead he frowns when his hand goes right though her. He whispers in her that she can do this, and she does and then he is crying as he watches their daughter be placed on Hermione's chest her fingers running though the wet bloody curls as she cries. With a flick of his wand the doctor is cleaning the little girl up and cutting the umbilical cord stating she weighs 6lbs 2 oz and is 15 inches long . Another flick and he's taken care of Hermione and writing out a birth certificate Harry looks over his shoulder at it reading that his daughter was born at 1:28 on April the 11th. Hayden Lily Potter is beautiful as he looks on to the scene of mother and daughter resting after a trying a day, he had tears falling as he falls in the next memory this goes on for several more memories as he watches the little girl learn to crawl and then walk, saying her first word and various holidays, her first birthday and all the while thinking what if things had been different, what if he had been allowed to have this as well instead of just looking upon it as a stranger.


	6. Chapter 6

He's angry ... So angry as he makes his way to the kitchen He spots her at the kitchen counter sipping a glass of tea. She looks up when he enters while all he can ask is "why". She arches an eyebrow at him, sets her tea cup down and starts to make him a cup, making it just the way he likes it . She sits back down takes another sip of hers before she says anything . " I don't need the famous Potter temper thrown at me , I get it enough form your daughter." He stares at her blankly for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Serves you right" as he plops down in a chair at the bar. Still smiling softly at her about there inside joke about his temper he asks her again "why?" She takes a deep breath is an goes " I was scared Harry and I didn't know what to do. You had given so much of your self to the war to defeating Him, and I knew how much you had wanted that job, how hard you had worked for it. I didn't want to take it away from you, cause I knew as soon as I told you, you would have been looking for a replacement, taking a desk job, so you could come home every night and I just knew you would hate me for taking that away from you. " She was crying softly by the point tears rolling down her cheeks and he sighs softly turning to face her and cups her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. " Hermione I love you and would have loved that little girl no matter what, no matter what changes she would have bought into my life. You were my happiness not the job, Hermione you had to have known that." He kissed the top of her head as she leans into his shoulder and crys harder. " I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry I just didn't know what to do and as more time went by I figured you had moved on ... I just didn't want to ruin your life." He sighs and pulls her into his lap running a soothing hand up and down her back. " Does anyone else know ?" She shakes her head yes "My parents" he growls out "I have been to them hundreds of times and asked about you, if they had any info on you." " it's not their fault I didn't tell them anything until after she was born and even then when I did meet them they never came to me I always came to them and never a set time ... I was careful Harry... I didn't want anyone finding out about her." He sighs "Of course you were the brightest witch of our age for a reason ." He kisses the top of her head again playing with a curl "So what now? "


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not sure, What do you want to do ?" "I want this, I want the both of you I can't imagine waking away after finally finding you." "Then stay." With Hermione sitting in his lap they start to make plans, playing with her curls as the discuss what to do next. Harry smirks as he hears the soft patter of tiny feet coming down the hall, he can definitely get use to this. "Momma?" " In here baby " as Hermione slides off his lap and walks over to Hayden and picks her up. She turns back around to Harry as Hayden squeals " Harry " she yells. He frowns a little at the name wishing more then anything to be daddy and not Harry . " Hey baby girl" she holds her hands out to him to be transferred to his lap, he gladly accepts, sitting her in his lap. "Play?" She ask him as she plays with a button on his shirt. "Sure baby girl what do you wanna play?" "Dolls!!!" He laughs "Alright ,alright but I'm not sure I will be very good at it. He sits her down on the floor and she grabs his hand pulling him down the hallway to den where he sits on the floor with her and plays dolls the rest of the afternoon, as Hermione does what she does best and starts to make plans for their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story and am glad to get another chapter out but I don't feel like I'm doing this story justice I have the skeleton for this story but would love to have someone bring it to life PM if your Intrested


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks past by in a blur. Harry was settling in with his new life living in Hermione's guest room as they reunited with each other. He's sleeping in his bed as he startles hearing his bedroom door slowing creaking open. "Sorry it's just me, I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." "It ok, come here. " he slides over in the bed holding the covers up for Hermione to slide in. She climbs in and snuggles up to him, as he runs his fingers up and down her spine." "I've missed this."she whispers . He hums in agreement "Me too" her hand resting on his bear chest and head buried In his shoulder, she kisses his collarbone softly. His fingers paused on her back and he turns his head to look at her instead of the ceiling. "Hermione?" " I've missed this, I've missed us." She slides up so that she's straddling him he runs his hands up under her over sized night shirt, hands resting on her low back. "I've missed this too. He leans up on his elbows softly kissing her lips, she moans softly and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. She grinds slowing against the rapidly growing erection that is tenting his soft sleep pants. Running a hand up her side under her shirt he cups a soft breast his thumb running over her nippple as she throws her head back soft curls cascading down her back as she lets out a keening moan. He's looking up at her " Are you sure?"" Gods yes Harry, Yes." He smirks as he pulls off her over sized grey shirt leaving her in nothing but lacy white boyshort panties. Hand on her hip he flips them over kicking out of his navy blue sleep pants. "Merlin I've missed this." he whispers in her ear as he leaves feather soft kisses on her neck as he grinds his boxer cover erection into her panty covered core . "Yes yes yes gods yes I need you Harry." He hums an agreement as his fingers slowly slide under her panties she bucks up into his hand as soon as his fingers dance across her clit. Moaning softly head thrown back she struggles to push his boxers off as his fingers slide back and forth in her. "I need you gods I need you now Harry." Pulling his fingers out of her he slowly pushes her panties down as she kicks them off to the floor once he gets them down to a foot. Sliding back between her legs he lines his dick up and groans loudly as he slides into her soft folds. Setting a brutal paseit isn't long before Hermione is arching up keening loudly as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around Harry's shaft milking his with her. As they lay in after climatic glow she giggles fingers trailing along his happy trail "we shouldn't have waited so long to start that back up" Smiling he nods his head "No we shouldn't have." 


End file.
